Sakura, Happy Birthday!
by x3Rinna-chan3x
Summary: Sakura and Neji are best friends. They have feelings for each other but, for the fear that they friendship will end none of them will take the first step. How can a birthday make them admit their feelings for each other? Rated M for language. OOCness.


Sakura, Happy Birthday!

Summary:

Sakura and Neji are best friends. They have feelings for each other but, for the fear that they friendship will end none of them will take the first step. How can a birthday make them admit their feelings for each other? Rated M for language. OOCness.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto ok? No need to rub it on my face! :'-[

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Fuck you alarm clock…"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"I said SHUT UP!" Sakura said throwing the alarm clock across the room, efficiently making him shatter into pieces and fall into a pile of already broken alarm clocks.

"Geez Sakz, it's already the third one just this week. You'll be bankrupt just by buying alarm clocks. Actually if you hate them, just don't buy 'em. This week's pile is already big enough." Said a man with long chocolate hair that was neatly tied with a hair band exactly 2 inches before it's ends. He had a smirk on his face and two mugs filled with hot cocoa in his hands.

"Thanks for the comment, Neji." Said Sakura with sarcasm "Do I smell hot cocoa?"

"I figured you'd want one… How was yesterday's shopping with the girls?"

"It sucked. Ino decided to buy 10 pair of shoes. The bags were so frigging heavy! And I was so tired! I had just come back from a mission! The good thing was that she gave me two pair of shoes from the ten she bought! I also bought this beautiful pen!" Sakura said without a stop for breathing she was starting to become red when she stopped. She then pulled a pen from a small box that was in the little table that was in her bedroom. The pen was pink with silver stripes. "The ink is pink and silver!" Sakura squeaked like a five year old.

"Well I made breakfast so get out of your PJs and come to the kitchen when you're done." Neji said leaving the room.

It had already been two years since Neji and Sakura were best friends. They lived together as roommates for one year. He said he moved on with Sakura just because he couldn't live under the same roof as Naruto since Hinata was married to that noisy idiot. But the real reason was very different. Actually he only moved in with Sakura because he had fallen head over heels for her. He was very sure that he loved her deeply. But the question that popped up on his head frequently was if she loved him that way too. He was sure that she loved him at least in a friendly way. But in a lover's way, that was another question. Sakura had accepted Neji to move in with her because she too had developed feelings for the Hyuuga genius. Sasuke was already past a page that already had been flipped in the book of her life. The present for her was Neji. She had told him that she had accepted him because she knew that Naruto and Hinata had to have their privacy but the real reason, we already know.

She changed from her PJs to a short pink dress that ended only three inches below her tights. She decided to wear that dress because it was a special day; after all it was her birthday and is not every day that you become twenty years old. She was dying to see the gift that Neji would give her! When she got to the kitchen she saw a simple breakfast waiting for her. Neji was nowhere to be seen. That's when she saw a note that said:

**Sakura,**

**I'm going out for a while,**

**Don't know when coming back**

**Have a nice day,**

**Neji.**

"Maybe he is going to make me a surprise! But… He wrote 'Have a nice day' not happy birthday…" said Sakura while reading the note again.

Neji went out for training and there was something in his head that kept saying that he was forgetting something he just couldn't figure out what was it… "Oh well, if it was something major important I'm sure I would remember."

Sakura waited the whole day for Neji to come back with her surprise. She had already received gifts from all of her friends, except him. She was starting to wonder if he had forgotten of her birthday. 'No, I have to get these thoughts out of my head! Neji would never forget my birthday. Even when we weren't best friends he never forgot why would he forget now?' she thought.

Neji had trained all day long and was heading back home when he was intercepted by Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba and Kakashi to have a drink at a new bar that had just opened. He said that he didn't want to but Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu on him and he gave up, after all it was impossible for him to resist.

He had already have five cups of sake when a really drunk Naruto asked:

"Neji what did you buy Sakura-chan for her birthday. I mean you do remember it is today right?"

"I hope it's something worthy of her" slurred Kakashi

But after what Naruto said Neji finally remembered what was that he was forgetting it was Sakura's birthday! How could he forget that and he even thought he finally admitted to her his feelings! After what he did he'd doubt that she would even let him inside the house without first beating him into a bloody pulp.

When he finally came home he saw Sakura sitting on a couch, crying and looking at the only photo that they had together and she was really sad and pissed off.

"I smell alcohol, Neji."

'Damn those kunoichi abilities' he thought "Sakura, I'm sorry, I can explain…"

"I don't want apologies or explanations Hyuuga! I just want you to love me! But now I see how much you do. History really repeats itself! First I fell in love with Sasuke, and he left me knocked out on a bench! Now I love you and you even forget my birthday! We live underneath the same roof! I don't want to hear anything Hyuuga! Just get the fuck out of my house!" she screamed while tears came off from her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sorry, I'll go get my things packed then, Sakura."

She stormed off to her room and sat there crying. She kept crying until she heard someone singing sadly in Neji's room:

**I hope you're doing fine out there without me**

'**cause I'm not doing so good without you**

**The things I thought you'd never know about me**

**Were the things I guess you always understood**

**So how could I have been so blind for all these years**

**I guess I only see the truth through all this fear living without you**

**And anything I have in this world**

**And all that I'll ever be**

**It could all fall down around me**

**Just as long as I have you right here by me**

**I can't take another day without you**

'**Cause, baby, I could never make it on my own**

**I've been waiting so long just to hold you**

**And to be back in your arms where I belong**

**I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say**

**Everything I've ever known gets swept away**

**Cause I don't go a lot**

**And everything I have in this world**

**All that I'll ever be**

**It could all fall down around me**

**Just as long as I have you right here by me**

**As the days roll on I see**

**Some is standing still for me**

**And you're not here**

**I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say**

**Everything I've ever known gets swept away**

**Cause I don't go a lot**

**And everything I have in this world**

**And all that I'll ever be**

**It could all fall down around me**

**Just as long as I have you right here by me**

**And everything I have in this world**

**And all that I'll ever be**

**It could all fall down around me**

**Just as long as I have you right here by me**

She slowly walked up to his room and saw him sighting after finished the song.

"Neji?"

"Ah sorry for taking too long, Sakura, it's just that this place is so full of memories…"

"Neji, do you love me?"

"Most ardently."

And without another word, Sakura ran and jumped into his arms and said:

"I'm sorry for saying those things, I was just upset because I thought you had forgotten and you smelled like alcohol so…"

Neji silenced her with a soft kiss on her lips.

"We both made our mistakes."

And with that they made love until the sun came up.

Two weeks later…

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed

"Sakura everything okay?" Neji asked across from the bathroom door.

Sakura opened the door and came out really pale.

"Sakura?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's… That's great! I'm so happy! I think this is the best time to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Will you marry me?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Hya!

Hey Iluvprettyanimelonghair speaking here!

The lyrics are from "Here by me" from 3 doors down!

This is my first fic so please go easy on me!

I would love to recieve reviews!

That means my story is apreciated!

And it means double for me because it's my first fic so...

READ&REVIEW!


End file.
